Betelgeusian
The Betelgeusians were a race of avians originally from a small planet somewhere in the vicinity of the giant star Betelgeuse. This species was a member of the United Federation of Planets. They evolved on a planet orbiting a main-sequence star near Betelgeuse. ( ) Betelgeusians consider Betelgeuse IV (Hav'a'halar) their homeworld, but they once lived on all three class M planets in the system. ( ) Biology Having evolved from a race of eagles, Betelgeusians (sometimes nicknamed as 'Geusians) were a two-meter tall humanoid species. Their claw and bone structures were like that of an Earth condor, but Betelgeusians walk upright. Members of the species had two mouths, one for speaking, and the other for eating food. Members of the species had a strong hunting drive, which they needed to sublimate with both sports and other forms of competition. ( ; ) :The information on the Betelgeusian species was created by Fred Phillips and Robert Fletcher during production of ''The Motion Picture.'' ( , [https://futurism.media/costuming-star-trek-the-motion-picture Costuming The Motion Picture] article at the Futurism website) While their ornithoid features might appear delicate, bilenium-reinforced bones gave them resiliency. They had bluish skin, deep-set eyes, and lacked body hair. Nostrils were located behind their ears. ( ) Culture Betelgeusians wholly embrace cultural mythology. At six years of age, they choose to emulate one of seven heroic archetypes, then later join and train with a group centered on the hero's core beliefs. Their future careers were chosen based upon that archetype. ( ) They were natural pack hunters with a strong hunting drive. ( ) They were aggressive, highly competitive and loath to concede a fight, especially the younger members of the species. ( , ) History Centuries prior to 2269, as the star Betelgeuse was entering a later stage of life, heading toward a supernova that would endanger worlds for parsecs around it, the Betelgeusians migrated out of the region. After that, most of the species lived on space stations and starships. ( ) As they dispersed into nomadic argosies, their ships lacked a uniform design or central authority, requiring a need to negotiate with each group on its own terms. The Shining Talon Argosy supported a 900-meter long, cylindrically-shaped frigate which spun to create centrifugal artificial gravity, which they preferred because it maximized surface area and allowed them to terraform a hunting wildlife preserve along the interior. Some argosies sought land on planets to build preserves. ( ) Betelgeusians thoroughly surveyed the region of the Horsehead Nebula. ( ) In the 22nd century, Betelgeusians first visited Earth while participating with Vulcans in a cultural exchange. ( ) In 2230, Betelgeusians were accepted as members of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) In 2259, Hikaru Sulu visited an argosy vessel during his first deep-space assignment after graduating from Starfleet Academy. He came to like and respect the Betelgeusians. In 2269, the was fired on by a frigate from the Shining Talon Argosy, but was able to defeat it in battle without harming the crew. While discussing cultural frustrations with their administrator Thuu'chi Hirr'uth, Hikaru Sulu proposed that some of their young enlist in Starfleet, as he could think of no better way to become challenged. ( ) By the 2270s, the had a Betelgeusian serving in the sciences division during the V'Ger incident. Following that, Betelgeusians continued to serve on board the Enterprise, including Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it. ( ; ) In 2273, the Betelgeusian chief ambassador was at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth just prior to the V'Ger incident. He wore an ornate red and gold brocade. ( , Betelgeusian Chief Ambassador trading card article at the [http://www.startrekcards.com Star Trek Cards] website) By 2282, the ambassador resided in an apartment in San Francisco that had a great view of Alcatraz Park, the Golden Gate Bridge and Starfleet Headquarters. When he was recalled and moved out in 2282, Rear Admiral James T. Kirk called in a favor and was able to move in there. ( ) In December 2381, one argosy started to set up a hunting preserve on an Acamarian planet, which precipitated an armed conflict. security chief Jasminder Choudhury disabled weapons aboard the opposing vessels, but geophysicists Adrienne Markham and Metta Tharys were killed during the engagement. Science officer Dina Elfiki blamed herself for the deaths, as later she time traveled to the past, then was prevented from warning them and changing history by DTI. ( ) In an alternate reality in 2375, the Caretaker of the Delta Quadrant abducted Betelgeusian, Kobheerian and Carnelian vessels prior to taking . Voyager caught up with them, as all were heading back to the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) See also: * Betelgeusian cigar * j'Tai, the Betelgeusian language * Rampartian Betelgeusians * Chavi’rru * Thuu'chi Hirr'uth * Chiir'hit Keer'iuv * Kuu’iut * Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it Betelgeusian mythic archetypes * Altaa, the Warrior * Cordban, the Trickster * Doban, the Ruler * F'ter, the Clock-Maker * Ost, the Vagabond * Lahile, the Mother * Slichez, the Thinker Appendices Appearances * * * * * * * References * * * * * * * Betelgeusian Chief Ambassador card, Star Trek: The Motion Picture Trading Card Set (Wheetabix) External links * * [http://forgottentrek.com/forgotten-aliens-of-the-motion-picture/ Forgotten Aliens of The Motion Picture] article at the [http://forgottentrek.com/ Forgotten Trek] website. * Betelgeusian article at Fandom's Microheroes Wiki. Category:Betelgeusians category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:avianoid races and cultures category:federation races and cultures